Gomen Baby
by Fu FujoCassiopeia
Summary: Sasuke terlihat begitu tertekan dengan kondisinya. Hidupnya yang tadinya baik-baik saja berubah. Masa depannya hancur. Semua mimpinya sirna. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu menghapus airmatanya kasar, lalu merogoh saku celananya. Misoprostol. Itulah tulisan yang tertera pada botol yang ia pegang. "Maafkan aku." Ujarnya sebelum menegak pil tersebut/NaruSasu#ChallengeOneshotNaruSasu
Sebelumnya, ane mau ngucapin makasih buat udah review ff RESORT.. Maap gak sempet bales satu-satu..

 **._._. X ._._.**

 **Gomen Baby...**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto...**

 **Pair: NaruSasulah..**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, BL. MPREG, typo yang bisa muncul tanpa bisa dihindari, rated T buat aman...**

 **._._. X ._._.**

"Aku benci padamu! Pergi dari hadapanku brengsek!"

Entah itu sudah makian yang keberapa kalinya. Aku tidak begitu ingat. Yang jelas pemuda yang tinggal serumah denganku ini, tidak henti-hentinya mengutukiku dengan ucapan-ucapan kasarnya. Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Orang yang baru beberapa minggu ini aku kenal. Bahkan pertemuan kami pun sangat tidak disengaja.

"Dasar sial, gara-gara kau aku diusir oleh keluargaku. Gara-gara kau aku jadi seperti ini, aku benci-benci padamu!"

Sasuke melempari semua barang yang ada di dekatnya dengan bengis. Aku tau, dia dalam _mood_ yang sangat buruk. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Fugaku ayahnya menyuruhnya meninggalkan rumah karena dianggap menjadi aib keluarga. Dan itu karena kesalahanku.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, harusnya kau tidak usah ada. Dasar janin sial, brengsek!"

"Hentikan Sasuke!" Aku mencengkal lengan Sasuke yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk memukuli perutnya. Dimana seorang janin tumbuh dan mulai hidup di dalamnya. "Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

"Memang itu tujuanku, brengsek. Aku ingin anak ini mati." Sasuke berusaha menarik lengannya dari cengkramanku. Namun aku tidak membiarkannya, aku tidak ingin dia menyakiti janin yang tidak berdosa itu.

"Dia tidak bersalah, Suke. Kumohon jangan sakiti dia!" Pintaku dengan wajah memohon, berharap pria raven di depanku ini paham, jika janin dalam perutnya ini tidak tau apa-apa.

"Tentu saja dia salah. Harusnya dia hidup di dalam rahim perempuan, bukan di dalam perutku. Gara-gara dia, aku jadi diusir oleh keluargaku, dia ini pembawa bencana, Dobe! Aku ingin dia mati."

Lagi Sasuke ingin memukuli perutnya yang masih terlihat rata itu. Ia terlihat sangat kesal, walau wajahnya sudah berinai airmata.

"Maafkan aku, ini adalah salahku." Kutarik lengannya agar tubuhnya jatuh dalam rengkuhanku. Kupeluk dia erat berusaha menenangkannya yang kini makin terisak. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, aku menyesal telah membuat sahabat baikku menangis. "Tenangkan dirimu, Suke. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! Aku harus menanggung malu karena bayi ini!" Sasuke meraung histeris dalam pelukanku, ia meronta kuat bahkan tega memukuli punggungku. Tapi aku tetap bertahan untuk memeluknya, aku mencoba untuk menguatkannya.

"Kau boleh marah, kau boleh membenci. Tapi jangan lampiaskan pada anak itu, dia tidak bersalah." Ucapku sedikit bergetar, melihat Sasuke yang begitu depresi membuatku ingin menangis. "Marahlah padaku, bencilah padaku. Kau boleh memakiku sesukamu, menghajarku semaumu. Lampiaskan segala perasaanmu padaku Sasuke, aku akan menanggung semuanya."

Gerakan Sasuke akhirnya sedikit lebih tenang, ia tidak lagi memukuliku. Mungkin kata-kataku membuat mata hatinya terbuka. Tapi jujur, aku memang benar-benar rela menanggung semua penderitaan yang Sasuke rasakan sebagai permohonan maafku.

"Dobe!" Ia melepaskan pelukanku, ia palingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan gerakan kasar. Lalu dia beranjak dari hadapanku, aku tidak banyak bertanya. Kupikir, ia ingin menenangkan dirinya.

 **####**

Bisa dibilang, pertemuanku dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang sangat tidak di sengaja. Malam itu kita bertemu di sebuah kafe untuk sama-sama melepas penat. Saat itu, Sasuke baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya, dia terlihat sangat sedih karena kejadian tersebut.

Meski baru saling mengenal, kita mengobrol banyak seakan sudah lama saling kenal. Entah setan apa yang merasuki kami berdua malam itu, obrolan kami mulai mengarah kepembicaraan yang lebih intim. Sampai akhirnya kami berakhir di _love hotel_ untuk saling melepaskan kesedihan kami.

Kami hanya iseng, dan bahkan setelah kejadian itu kami sepakat untuk pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami. Namun hal buruk terjadi, sebulan setelah malam itu Sasuke datang menemuiku dan mengatakan kalau ia hamil. Pria tidak mungkin hamil 'kan? Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku dengan apa yang aku percayai. Namun berkali-kali memeriksakan kondisi ke dokter atau rumah sakit manapun, hasilnya tetap sama. Sasuke adalah seorang heteroseksual. Di dalam tubuhnya terdapat rahim yang tumbuh normal layaknya seorang wanita.

Seperti Sasuke, kejadian ini memang sangat mengejutkan. Semua sudah terjadi, dan kami harus menerima segala konsekuensi atas apa yang telah kami perbuat. Hanya saja, keluarga Sasuke tidak dapat menerima hal ini. Daripada aku, disinilah Sasuke yang paling menderita. Aku tau, ini adalah hal terberat yang pernah dialami Sasuke.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanyaku setelah melihat Sasuke masuk. Sejak pertengkaran kami siang tadi, dia pergi meninggalkan rumah. "Kau sudah makan, aku bu-"

"Tidak perlu." Tanpa melihatku, dia menjawab sekenanya dan berlalu dari hadapanku. Meski cuma sekilas, aku dapat melihat raut putus asa di wajah pucatnya.

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan agar kau kembali tersenyum, Sasuke?"

####

Pemuda berparas rupawan itu berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Ia menutup rapat pintu mahoni tersebut dan duduk merosot bersandar di bidang datar itu. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong, wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Kenapa kita harus bertemu?" Sasuke mengulang rentetan kejadian yang alami. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Keintiman mereka diranjang, sampai pada berita tentang kehamilannya.

"Sial, kenapa kau harus tumbuh dalam perutku bayi bodoh!" Ia meremas perutnya yang masih terlihat datar. Lagi-lagi airmatanya meleleh tanpa bisa ia cegah. "Karena kau aku dibenci keluargaku, harus menanggung malu, terlebih aku harus mu dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal."

Sasuke terlihat begitu tertekan dengan kondisinya. Hidupnya yang tadinya baik-baik saja berubah 180° dalam sekejab. Masa depannya hancur. Semua mimpinya sirna.

Pemuda bermata obsidian itu menghapus airmatanya kasar, lalu merogoh saku calananya.

 _Cytotec Misoprostol*_

Itulah tulisan yang tertera pada botol kecil yang tengah digenggamnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kalut, seperti tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Setelah diam cukup lama, akhirnya pemuda Uchiha ini mengambil satu pil berwarna putih dan menelannya cepat.

"Maafkan aku, tapi tidak seharusnya kau hidup di perutku." Ucapnya setelah pil penggugur kandungan itu terlelan sepenuhnya.

 **.****.**

"Sasuke, apa kau tidur? Makan malam sudah siap." Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan Sasuke. Berharap pemuda raven itu segera keluar dan menerima ajakannya untuk makan malam. Meski Sasuke sangat ketus padanya dan berkata untuk tidak diganggu, tetap saja ia tidak dapat mengabaikan pria Uchiha itu, apalagi Sasuke sedang mengandung anaknya.

"Sasuke... Apa kau dengar aku? Kau harus makan, agar kau tidak sakit." Pemuda pirang tersebut kembali mengetuk pintu, namun beberapa kali ia memanggil Sasuke, siempunya tetap tidak memberi respon. Dan itu membuat Naruto menjadi khawatir.

Dengan terburu ia terus mengetuk bidang kayu dihadapannya, sementara tangannya yang lain memutar yang hendel pintu berulang kali agar terbuka namun hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya dengan cepat ia mengambil kunci cadangan yang ia simpan di laci ruang tamu dan membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Dan Naruto seolah tak punya hati ketika melihat Sasuke meringkuk kesakitan di atas ranjang dengan wajah pucat. "Sasuke, kau kenapa?!" Tanyanya khawatir. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia haya terus mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya yang seolah diremas kuat, dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku baik-baik sa- Argghh..." Pemuda raven itu menggeliat kesakitan, keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya juga terdengar cepat.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja, kita harus ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk padamu atau anak kita."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan membantah, Suke." Dengan sekali gerakan, tubuh ramping Sasuke kini sudah dalam dekapan Naruto yang langsung menggendongnya ala bridal. Satu tujuan pria berambut blonde tersebut. Secepat mungkin sampai ke rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto's POV...**

"Sasuke- _kun_ bermaksud menggugurkan kandungannya. Dia sengaja meminum beberapa kaplet Misoprostol agar janinnya mengalami kontraksi. Tapi syukurlah, janin di rahimnya dapat diselamatkan. Beruntung kau cepat membawanya kemari, jika terlambat sedikit saja, tidak hanya janin kalian yang akan meninggal, tapi nyawa Sasuke _-kun_ juga bisa terancam."

Rentetan kalimat yang dokter muda katakan barusan seakan menohokku. Aku tidak menyangka, Sasuke akan senekat ini. Apa yang dia pikirkan hingga bisa bertindak demikian.

 _'Sasuke, sebegitu besarkah rasa bencimu pada anak ini sampai kau melakukan hal bodoh begitu?'_

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, mengapa Sasuke mengambil tindakan senekat itu. Berbuat seenaknya tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan terjadi nantinya. Apa Sasuke tidak tau, jika perbuatannya menggugurkan kandungan itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Kutatap wajah tidur Sasuke yang masih terlihat pucat. Dia tidur dengan damai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sejujurnya, aku sangat marah ketika dokter menjelaskan tentang apa yang diperbuat Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa, sudut hatiku yang lain enggan untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Aku tau betul jika Sasuke tertekan, dan dia sangat tidak menginginkan janin itu tumbuh dalam tubuhnya. Hanya saja, aku terlalu tidak rela jika janin tidak berdosa itu harus mati.

"Sasuke..." Kuelus puncak kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yah, aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Sejak pertemuan kami yang pertama kali. Hati ini hanya teruju untuknya. Kupandangi wajah manisnya, cukup lama sampai aku tidak sadar jika aku sudah mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Semakin sekali hingga aku mampu merasakan helaan nafasnya yang hangat. Belum sempat aku menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku, Sasuke mulai tersadar. Dan membuatku reflek menjauh seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar." Kataku setenang mungkin, walau jantungku sudah berdegup kencang karena hampir ketahuan hendak mencuri ciuman darinya.

 **###**

 **Normal POV**

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar."

Suara baritone Naruto membuat Sasuke yang sibuk memijat pelipisnya yang masih terasa pening mengalihkan perhatiannya menjadi melihat ke arah si pirang dengan raut muka kaget.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja menemanimu, memang apalagi." Naruto membenarkan letak selimut Sasuke. Dia mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. "Apa yang kau rasakan, apa perutmu masih sakit?"

Sasuke memandang wajah tenang Naruto, hingga perkataan lelaki itu mengingatkannya akan suatu hal. Cepat-cepat ia sibak selimut yang baru saja suaminya benarkan, lalu meraba perutnya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"A-apa... Janin ini..."

"Dia janin yang kuat, kau gagal membunuhnya, Sasuke." Kata Naruto, ekpresi wajahnya berubah datar. Meski batinnya bereaksi lain.

Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar penyataan Naruto. Dengan kesal ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan mencengkram kera baju leher si _blonde_.

"Kenapa kau menyalamatkannya? Harusnya-"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan calon anak kita mati? Kau pikir aku diam saja melihatmu kesakitan semalam. Tidak Sasuke, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam." Bentak Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, jari-jarinya ganti mencengkram kuat pergelangan Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin anak kita mati, aku ingin dia hidup." Bahkan air yang tenang pun dapat beriak jika ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Sama halnya dengan pria pirang itu, sesabar apa pun dia dalam menghadapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, lama-lama ia dapat 'meledak' juga.

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang, aku tidak menginginkannya! Apa kau lupa, laki-laki tidak bisa hamil. Dan kalau pun ada ini adalah hal yang tidak normal!" Uchiha muda itu balik membentak, oniksnya menatap tajam si pirang. "Hidupku jadi kacau semenjak ada dia! Ini aib Naruto, A-"

Sasuke hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya. Membuat wajahnya yang halus berubah lebam seketika. Dan tersangka pemukulan barusan adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Cukup Sasuke! Aku mengerti perasaanmu! Aku tau kau marah, kau merasa malu dan sedih. Tapi harus berapa kali aku bilang, jangan lampiaskan semua emosimu pada anak kita!" Sergah Naruto. Nada bicaranya meninggi dengan pancaran matanya yang terlihat emosi dan putus asa. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika dia sudah menyakiti orang yang sangat ia cintai. "Jika kau tidak mempercayai semua kata-kataku, terserah padamu. Tapi aku mohon, biarkan janin itu tumbuh dan lahir ke dunia."

Sasuke tidak merespon, dan tetap sibuk memegangi pipinya yang terasa nyeri. Tidak! Mungkin hatinya jauh lebih sakit daripada memar di wajahnya. Belum lagi, ia tidak percaya jika pria pirang itu akan sekasar ini padanya.

"Hanya sembilan bulan Sasuke, kumohon tetaplah bertahan untuk waktu itu, sampai anak kita lahir. Dan setelahnya kau bebas memilih jalanmu. Jika kau ingin pergi, aku juga tidak akan melarangmu, aku akan merawat anak itu." Kini Naruto sudah mulai tenang. Bahkan nada bicaranya sudah tidak setinggi tadi.

"Janji kau akan membiarkanku pergi ketika anak ini lahir?" Tanya Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Oniksnya menatap langsung ke safir Naruto, berharap pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Namikaze pirang tersebut mengangguk mantap. Cukup membuat Sasuke lega.

 _'Hanya sembilan bulan, Sasuke. Setelah ini aku bisa hidup normal lagi tanpa harus terikat dengan Naruto ataupun anak ini.'_

Naruto menunggu dalam diam tentang apa yang akan Sasuke katakan setelah ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan bayi ini hidup. Tapi aku akan meninggalkan nur setelah dia lahir. Dan kau, kuharap kau menepati janjimu!"

Naruto mengangguk setuju, meski sejujurnya ia masih berharap Sasuke akan berubah pikiran dan memilih tetap tinggal bersamanya. Memilih merawat dan membesarkan anak mereka bersama-sama. Apakah keinginan pemuda _blonde_ itu terlalu muluk? Tentu saja tidak. Jadi, selama sembilan bulan ke depan ia akan berusaha meluluhkan kekerasan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

 *****###*****

"Minumlah!" Pagi itu sebelum Naruto berangkat ke kontor ia menyempatkan diri membuatkan susu hamil untuk Sasuke. Tapi bukannya meminum susu berasa coklat buatan sang pria, Sasuke malah melemparkan segelas susu hangat itu tanpa tau terimakasih. Dia berkilah jika ia akan semakin mual jika meminum minuman itu. Namun, dengan sabar Naruto membuat kembali minuman bernutrisi untuk bayinya dan membersihkan kekacauan yang Uchiha muda ini perbuat.

"Kau jangan sok perhatian." Sergah Sasuke.

"Ini bukan untukmu, tapi buat anakku."

Pemuda raven itu menyeringai mendengar kata 'anakku' yang pemuda Namun itu ucapkan. Memang benar anak ini adalah anak Naruto, dan ia hanyalah orang yang menjadi 'wadah' untuk janin itu tumbuh dan lahir ke dunia. "Terserah!" Balasnya tidak peduli. sebelum berlalu dari hadapan si pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan angkuh.

Dan si pirang, terlihat begitu pasrah dan sabar menghadapi perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Dia hanya dapat berdoa dan berharap, agar suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan merubah sikapnya.

 ****###****

Usia kehamilan Sasuke sudah memasuki bulan ke empat ketika ia diantar Naruto memeriksakan kandungannya. Kini pria berzodiak Leo itu sudah tidak merasa mual lagi dan lemas lagi. Dia sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa walau kadang ia masih sedikit pusing dan semakin cepat lelah walau hanya melakukan aktifitas ringan.

"Kondisi kehamilan Sasuke- _kun_ baik-baik saja, semuanya sehat. Ini, kuberikan resep obat untuk kalian tebus. Hanya vitamin dan pil anti pusing saja."

Naruto tersenyum riang mendengar penuturan Shizune, dokter kandungan langganan mereka. Berbeda dengan si pirang, Sasuke hanya bersikap tidak peduli seperti biasanya. Malah, dia lebih memilih untuk keluar lebih dulu sementara pria yang sudah menanamkan benih dalam tubuhnya sedang berbincang dengan dokter berambut pendek tersebut.

Di luar rumah sakit, Uchiha Sasuke yang memakai _jumper_ putih yang cukup besar untuk menutupi perut buncitnya tengah duduk di dalam mobil si pirang sambil mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

Tanpa sengaja oniksnya menatap seorang ibu muda yang tengah hamil sama sepertinya. Disamping wanita itu ada sang suami yang terlihat begitu perhatian pada istrinya.

Pemuda berkulit putih ini mendengus, ia teringat seperti apa perhatian Naruto yang diberikan padanya. Mulai membuatnya susu, memijat tububnya saat ia mengeluh capek. Lelaki yang tinggal seatap dengannya itu pun selalu melakukan semua perkerjaan rumah tangga dari yang kecil sampai besar. Bahkan untuk urusan perut, Naruto juga yang membuatkan makanan untuknya. Lelaki itu juga tidak pernah mengeluh dengan semua yang Sasuke minta meski ia lelah karena seharian bekerja. Naruto juga tidak mengizinkan dia untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berat. Namikaze Naruto bahkan rela diperlakukan buruk olehnya, menerima semua omelannya, membersihkan semua kekacauan yang ia buat, dan banyak hal. Sasuke sudah bersikap layaknya nyonya besar yang berbuat seenaknya pada pembantunnya.

Mengingat semua kebaikan si _blonde_ , entah kenapa membuat hati kecilnya menghangat. Dia merasa Naruto sangat menyayangi dia dan bayinya. "Ck, kenapa aku jadi bersimpati padanya." Ia mendengus. Hatinya tidak akan goyah walau sebesar apapun perhatian Naruto padanya.

 ****##****

Ini adalah bulan keenam kehamilan Sasuke. Kini pemuda bermata oniks itu tidak seketus dulu, walau masih sering mengomel karena bentuk tubuhnya yang semakin _chubby_ atau dia yang menjadi sulit bergerak karena perutnya yang makin membesar. Disisinya, Naruto selalu ada untuk mendampinginya, rela melakukan apa saja agar pria manis itu senang. Menuruti permintaan aneh Sasuke dengan alasan ngidam. Semua hal tentang Sasuke dan bayinya merupakan prioritas utama Namikaze muda ini.

Dan malam itu, seperti malam-malam kemarin, Naruto menyempatkan menengok Sasuke di kamarnya, hanya sekedar untuk membetulkan letak selimut si _raven_ , atau mengelus anaknya dan balik perut besar Sasuke.

"Hay sayang, lihat Ibumu tidur nyenyak sekali malam ini." Naruto membelai perut Sasuke dan mulai bercerita. "Dia terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan saat sedang tidur." Dia terkekeh pelan membayagkan wajah garang Sasuke saat pemuda itu bangun. Terlihat sangat berbeda sekali.

"Tinggal tiga bulan lagi kita akan bertemu. Kau bisa melihat wajah kami, dan kami bisa memelukmu, Sayang." Ia menempelkan telinganya di atas perut Sasuke dengan hati-hati, tak ingin pemuda yang tengah tidur nyenyak itu terbangun.

"Sayang, Mau kah kau membantu ayah. Bantu ayah untuk meyakinkan ibumu agar tetap tinggal bersama-sama ketika kau nanti lahir. Ayah sudah melakukan banyak hal, tapi sepertinya ibumu sangat membenci ayah." Nada bicara Naruto yang lirih itu kini mulai bergetar. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri mengingat Sasuke masih tetap teguh pada pendirinnya untuk memilih pergi setelah anaknya lahir. Dan sekarang, airmatanya malah meleleh keluar tak dapat ia tahan lagi. "Maukah kau berjanji, untuk meyakinkannya agar dia tidak pergi!" Pria berambut blonde itu tersenyum simpul merasakan sundulan kuat dari bayi yang berada dalam kandungan Sasuke. Seakan menyetujui permohonan Naruto. "Mari kita berjuang bersama."

Naruto kembali duduk dengan tegak setelah mengecup perut Sasuke. Sebelum beranjak dari kamar yang hanya diterangi satu lampu tidur di sisi ranjang yang menyala tidak terlalu terang, ia menyempatkan untuk membelai rambut hitam pemuda yang sangat berharga baginya dengan penuh cinta.

"Mimpi indah, Sasuke. Aku... mencintaimu." Bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar begitu ia selesai mendaratkan ciumannya di kening sang bungsu Uchiha.

Begitulah kegiatan si pirang saat malam hari. Hanya saja, berbeda dari malam yang sudah-sudah, malam ini Sasuke dapat mendegar jelas semua ucapannya. Merasakan sentuhan lembut saat si pirang mengelus perut dan puncak kepalanya. Mendengar isi hati pria yang cukup dibuat repot oleh polahnya selama ini.

Pandangan Sasuke kembali memburam karena airmata yang mendadak keluar tanpa ia minta. Dia sudah keterlaluan, dia sudah menyakiti hati pria yang sangat tulus mencintainya. "Dasar _baka_! Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja! Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini hanya demi aku!" Mungkin Naruto tidak akan dapat mendengar keluh kesahnya barusan. Bahkan lelaki _blonde_ itu tidak akan menyadari berapa lama ia menangis malam ini karenannya.

"Aku benci padamu, _Dobe_. Aku benci kalian berdua." Rutuk Sasuke disela rinai airmatanya. Walaupun jauh di dasar hatinya, ia mulai menyayangi dua sosok baru dalam hidupnya tersebut.

 **._._. X ._._.**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tidak terasa kehamilan Sasuke sudah memasuki minggu ke 39. Naruto terlihat begitu bersemangat membeli perlengkapan bayi, mulai dari ranjang, pakaian, popok, juga botol susu. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan buah hatinya.

Sementara lelaki berzodiak Libra itu sibuk menata keperluan bayinya di dalam lemari pakaian khusus anaknya, Sasuke justru menyibukan dirinya dengan menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Dia terlihat sangat tidak peduli dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan si jabang bayi. Bahkan dia berulang kali merutuki Naruto yang selalu memaksanya ikut ke _baby shop_ hanya untuk mencari beberapa pasang sarung tangan dan kaki untuk anak mereka. Meski Sasuke mati-matian menolak ajakan si pirang dengan ribuan alasan dari yang masuk akal sampai tidak logis pun, ujung-ujungnya ia tetap tidak dapat menolak kekeras kepalaan si Namikaze itu.

"Ck, si _Dobe_ itu terlalu sibuk dengan perlengkapan bayi bodoh itu sampai tidak membuatkanku makan malam. Awas saja kau, nanti kalau kau tidak ada akan aku acak-acak lagi semua barang-barang itu." Sasuke kembali menggerutu karena merasa diabaikan oleh Naruto. Padahal dari beberapa waktu yang lalu perutnya sudah lapar minta diisi, dan lelaki berparas tampan itu sama sekali tidak peduli padanya yang sedang kelaparan. Dengan hati dongkol, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur. Dengan langkah yang sedikit berat karena keadaan perutnya yang makin membesar.

Tapi, baru saja ia akan mengambil bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian perutnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang mendorong-dorong bagian bawah tubuhnya seakan ingin keluar.

"Arghhh... Naru-Narutooo..."

Medengar rintihan kesakitan Sasuke, si pemilik nama segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Dan Naruto memekik panik melihat Sasuke terduduk di atas lantai dengan wajah kesakitan.

"AAAARRRGH... Sakit Naru... Oughhh..."

 **.._._.._.._.**

 **Naruto's POV...**

Aku menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, merelakan jari-jemariku kebas karena terlalu kuat digenggam olehnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli, karena aku tau rasa sakit yang aku rasakan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dia alami sekarang ini.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Suke.." Kuhapus peluh di wajahnya, ku belai lembut helaian rambutnya agar ia sedikit tenang.

"Arrghh, Dokter.. Ini sakit sekali.. Ughhh.."

Dia terus menggeliat, nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih pucat. Aku sangat khawatir sekali.

"Maaf Namikaze- _san_ , operasi akan segera di mulai, lebih baik anda menunggu di luar."

Seorang dokter muda menghampiri ranjang kami, dia membawa jarum suntik yang menurutku berisi obat bius. Dokter ber _name tag_ Shizune itu menyuntikan bius di lengan kiri Sasuke sesaat setelah aku keluar dari ruang operasi. Jujur, sebenarnya aku ingin menemani Sasuke sampai operasi ini selesai.

 _'Ya Tuhan, selamatkanlah Sasuke dan calon bayi kami.'_

Aku terus merapalkan doa itu berharap, Sasuke selamat dan operasi berjalan lancar. Jujur aku sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, tapi aku berusaha tenang. Meski sejak meninggalkan ruang Sasuke aku terus meremasi tanganku karena gugup dan takut.

 **Normal POV...**

 **._._. X ._._.**

Namikaze Naruto segera menghampiri dokter Shizune yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Dengan khawatir, lelaki bertubuh tegap tersebut memberondong sang dokter dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menganggu pikirannya.

"Namikaze _-san_ , selamat anak anda laki-laki." Pria itu hendak menjerit karena terlalu bahagia jika tidak mengingat dimana tempatnya berada saat ini. Akhirya dia menjadi seorang ayah. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kondisi Sasuke?"

Dokter berambut pendek itu menghela nafas berat, terlihat menimang-nimang akan kalimat apa yang hendak ia ucapkan. Jujur saja, Naruto ingin sekali membentak wanita itu jika dalam beberapa detik ke depan tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai keadaan Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun_ baik-baik saja, tapi dia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Butuh beberapa saat untuknya sadar." Shizune tersenyum jahil, ternyata menggoda cucu dari Dokter pembimbingnya semasa magang dulu, menyenangkan juga.

"Sekali lagi, selamat ya!" Ia menjabat tangan si pirang yang terlihat lega.

 _'Terimakasih Tuhan, Kau telah melindungi mereka.'_

 **.**

 **. .**

Ketika Sasuke membuka mata pasca operasi, ia disambut oleh ruangan serba putih berbau obat yang sangat tidak ia suka. Oniksnya mengamati seluruh penjuru ruangan sampai menemukan sosok Namikaze yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu tengah bergurau dengan seorang bayi mungil yang berada dalam pelukannya. Bahkan, Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto sesekali menciumi anak mereka dengan gemas.

 _"Akhirnya, penderitaanku berakhir juga."_ Ujarnya dalam hati, tak lama setelah meraba perutnya yang kini kembali datar. Ia menghela nafas penuh kelegaan, karena sebentar lagi ia dapat menjalani hidupnya dengan normal, dan segera meninggalkan bayinya.

Mengingat tentang bayinya, pandangan mata Sasuke tiba-tiba meredup, ekpresi sedih terpancar dari kedua bola matanya. Apalagi ketika melihat Naruto begitu menyayangi bayi mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya. Bagaimana pun juga, sembilan bulan mengandung bayi itu membuat rasa sayang tumbuh pada buah hatinya tersebut. Dan mungkin juga pada Tuan Namikaze yang sangat perhatian padanya selama ini. Pemuda berparas rupawan itu kini merasa serba salah. Ia ingin pergi dari kehidupan Naruto dan hidup seperti semula tanpa bayinya. Tapi sudut hatinya yang lain seakan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal. Namun ia harus tetap memilih, dan pergi adalah keputusan final yang akhirnya ia pilih.

Sasuke mulai bangun dari posisinya, dan pergerakannya itu tak luput dari penglihatan Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana kondisimu, apa ada yang sakit? Atau kau butuh sesuatu. Apa mungkin kau ingin minum?" Naruto terlalu senang melihat Sasukenya sudah siuman, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika sudah terlalu banyak melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap Sasuke nyaris berbisik. Namun kedua gendang telinga Namikaze muda itu menangkap jelas kalimat yang baru saja pemuda _raven_ itu katakan. "Sesuai janjimu, kau akan merawat anak itu dan membiarkan aku pergi, bukan? Karena itu aku menagih janjimu sekarang." Sasuke tak berani memandang ke arah Naruto. Ia tau betul seperti apa reaksi lelaki pirang tersebut.

"Aku, mengerti Sasuke. Jika kau memang ingin pergi, aku tidak akan melarangmu." Naruto begitu lancar merapalkan kalimatnya, walau kedua bola matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Hatinya hancur dan nyeri disaat yang bersamaan, tetapi ia tetap mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya karena Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan ia dan bayinya. Bahkan, Ia mempererat dekapannya terhadap bayi mungil dalam gendongannya ini hanya untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Terima kasih."

"Tunggu! Apa- kau tidak ingin menggendong bayi kita? Atau paling tidak, kau bisa melihat wajahnya." Cegah Naruto ketika Sasuke mulai turun dari ranjang dan mengambil barang-barangnya yang sudah disiapkan Naruto untuknya ganti baju ketika pulang dari rumah sakit.

Naruto terus memeluk erat anak lelakinya ini, sambil berharap jika Sasuke akan berubah pikiran disaat-saat terakhir.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan ekpresi datar, lalu beralih pada bayinya yang terlelap tidur di dalam gendongan Naruto. "Tidak perlu." Ujarnya seolah tidak berperasaan. Padahal, jauh di dasar hatinya ia akan merasa semakin berat dan semakin berdosa ketika ia melihat buah hatinya itu. Dan lagi ia tidak sanggup melihat kedua mata Naruto yang memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tatapan sendu sang Namikaze yang seolah mengatakan padanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Naruto menghela nafas, rupanya ia memang benar-benar tidak dapat menghalau Sasuke untuk tidak pergi. Ia sudah kehabisan cara menangani kekeraskepalaan pria _raven_ itu. "Setidaknya, beri nama anak lelaki kita ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang hampir mencapai pintu menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berbalik, pemuda berkulit putih itu berujar, "Menma. Namikaze Menma, itu namanya." Dan setelah itu, Sasuke keluar dari kamar rawatnya dengan langkah yang masih tertatih. Sosoknya menghilang dari hadapan Naruto yang terpekur di tempatnya saat melihat kepergiannya.

Dia sudah kehilangan Sasukenya. Cintanya telah pergi tanpa dapat ia cegah. Ia bisa apa? Dari awal Sasuke memang tidak menginginkan ia dan bayinya hadir dalam hidupnya. Tapi ia mencoba percaya pada hatinya, jika sesungguhnya Sasuke juga sangat berat untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Oeeek... Oeeekkk..."

"Hey, apa kau bangun?" Naruto mengayun-ayunkan anaknya yang tiba-tiba menangis beberapa detik setelah kepergian Sasuke. Bayi mungil itu seakan dapat merasakan jika telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ssst... Jangan menangis, Menma." Ucapnya suara bergetar. Airmatanya jatuh ke pipi gembil Menma yang menangis semakin keras. "Sstt... Jangan sedih, ayah ada disini..." Ia menecupi kepala bayinya dan terus berusaha membuatnya berhenti menangis. Meski hatinya hancur, meski ia merasa berat, demi Menma ia harus tetap kuat.

"Ayah akan selalu menjagamu, melindungimu, dan merawatmu dengan baik Menma. Ayah berjanji..."

 **._._. X. ._._.**

 **end**

 **._._. X. ._._.**

Akhh.. Sekali-kali, gak happy end boleh kaaaann... Buat reader jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya..

Salam,

Fu FujoCassiopeia...


End file.
